Secret place -Phan-
by kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Phil is the shy kid who doesn't talk to anybody. that is until Dan comes along


Phil sat at a lunch table in his new school alone, reading. He knew he would have a hard time making friends, so he didn't make it a conscious effort. He struggled to open up to people; he was practically mute. He only spoke to authority figures and his mum, that was it. His peers were normally insignificant. As he turned the page, he looked up to see a brown haired boy staring at him from across the table. He shrunk into his seat, hiding in a way.

Dan was sitting with his friend Chris and PJ at their lunch table when he spotted a dark haired boy. he had the most beautiful blue eyes Dan had ever seen. "hey Dan, what are you looking at" Chris asked as he looked at his friend. "that kid over there, who is he?" he asked as he blushed slightly. "that's the new kid" piped up PJ. "I hear he doesn't talk to many people". Dan continued to stare at the dark haired boy until he stood up suddenly "Dan?" Chris questioned softly. "im going to talk to him" Dan answered a he made his way over to the boy.

Phil's eyes widened, his pulse quickened, and his palms started to sweat as the boy started towards him. He resembled a deer in headlights, scared but unable to move.

Dan smiled gently at the boy when he got to the table. the poor thing looked terrified. "HI, im Dan...what's your name?" he asked softly

Phil stared at him, not sure of what to do. He opened his book and flipped to the title page, where his name was scrawled.

Dan looked down at the book "Phil?" he asked quietly. he smiled again at the boy, trying to show him he meant no harm. "can I sit with you, Phil?"

Phil nodded hesitantly, gesturing to the seat next to him with a slightly shaking hand. Even though Dan seemed nice, he was terrified of social situations in general.

Dan sat down slowly, making sure not to make any sudden movements. Phil was just like one of those tiny shy animals that shyed away from everyone. Dan mentally kicked himself for comparing the new kid to an animal. "so...are you enjoying school so far?"

Phil shrugged, looking at his feet. He shook his head, frowning. The kids at this school were brutal.

Dan could tell by Phil's body language alone he was hating this place "why don't you like it?" He felt a sudden rush of anger "was it those stupid popular kids, I swear if they hurt you-" he took a deep breath "sorry.."

Phil gave a sad smile. He hugged his book tightly, glad that Dan cared, but kind of scared what he would do.

Dan noticed Phil actions and felt he needed to give some sort of comfort to the boy "Phil are you...okay?" he asked as he ever so lightly touched the boys arm.

Phil nodded, laying his head on Dan's shoulder. He liked the warmth radiating from Dan's body, warmth that a blanket couldn't give.

Dan blushed slightly "good" he almost whispered as softly leaned his head against Phil's. he knew he was in for a beating if any of the popular kids saw him but at that moment he really didn't care.

Phil closed his eyes happily, sighing from content. He subconsciously reached for Dan's hand, smiling.

Dan smiled softly as he felt Phil take his hand. "hey Phil...do you wanna go somewhere a bit less...crowded?" to tell the truth Dan was getting really uncomfortable with the stares he was getting. he had a mild case of agoraphobia and these looks were not helping at all.

Phil nodded, biting his lip. Crowds made him slightly uncomfortable, as well.

Dan kept a hold of Phil's hand as he stood up "we'll go to a secret place that only I know about" he said quietly as he lead Phil away from the crowded tables.

Nodding again, Phil followed Dan eagerly, squeezing his hand. There was something about Dan that made Phil blush uncontrollably.

Dan stopped in front of a small gap in the clump of bushes that were on the outskirts of the school grounds. "we just need to go through this gap here, don't worry, it's bigger than it looks" he let go of Phil's hand then crouched down, crawling through the gap "come on, it's safe I swear"

Phil hesitantly followed, smiling to himself as he got a glimpse of Dan's arse.

Dan smiled to himself as he looked around. he liked to call this place his own little garden. it was just like a garden with roses and other beautiful flowers growing all over the place. what he liked what he liked most about this place was the huge oak tree. it just completed the image of his perfect place. Dan lightly took Phil's hand again, giving it a squeeze "what do you think Phil?"

Phil gave a thumbs up with his free hand, giggling. It was amazing.

Dan blushed slightly as he heard Phil's adorable giggles. he was just too cute. Dan led them both over to the big tree then sat down at it's base, leaning against it slightly. "I come here when I need to get away from stuff, it's the perfect place"

Phil nodded. He decided to be brave and try to break the speech barrier. "Uh... 's n-nice." He mumbled.

Dan smiled at Phil "so you can talk" he grinned as he lightly pulled Phil down beside him "what took you so long to talk me?" as asked almost teasingly. making sure to still give Phil a smile to show he was joking.

"I-It's... Just h-hard." Phil muttered, sticking out his tongue.

Dan just continued to smile as he entwined their fingers. he blushed as he realised what he had done "sorry about that..." he said quietly

"It's f-fine." Phil smiled, squeezing Dan's hand.

"you know, you have a really nice voice" Dan blushed again, cursing himself for letting the first thing that popped into his head be spoken. He sighed softly as he leaned his head back against the tree.

"Really?" Phil grinned, kissing Dan's cheek. "Um... You have a-a really, uh, n-nice face."

Dan laughed softly, moving his hand to touch where Phil had just kissed him. "thanks" he said quietly. he definitely felt something for this boy, if it was love he didn't know. but he really did like Phil. "...Phil?..."

"Hm...?" Phil stared at Dan, admiring his eyes.

Dan locked eyes with Phil, gulping nervously "I...it doesn't matter" he said shyly. he adverted his eyes and sighed softly. why couldn't he even tell Phil he liked him.

"What?" Phil raised an eyebrow. "Y-you can tell m-me."

Dan fidgeted with his fingers, suddenly finding them the most interesting things in the world "it...it doesn't matter" he mumbled.

"Tell me." Phil nudged Dan. "I w-want to know." He begged.

Dan sighed softly, deciding to go for a different approach "Phil do you...like me?" he asked softly, now looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

Phil nodded, smiling. "I don't know what k-kind of liking you mean, but either w-way... Y-yes." He giggled.

Dan blushed a dark shade of red "you're adorable Phil" he said softly leaning in closer. he stopped as their noses touched "I like you a lot"

"Good." Phil whispered and pecked Dan's lips softly. "And you're t-the adorable o-one."

Dan smiled "nah, you are" he whispered before pressing his lips against Phil's.

"Shut u-up." Phil murmured against Dan's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"never" Dan replied, pulling Phil closer to him.

"Y-you're incredible." Phil shook his head, giggling.

Dan grinned as he placed a small kiss on Phil's lips "I bet you weren't expecting this on your first day of school?"

"N-not in t-the slightest." Phil chuckled, giving Dan an Eskimo kiss.

"we need to come here ever break and lunch time together" he said looking around slowly "it'll be our secret place from now on"

"Sounds like a-a plan." Phil grinned. "I d-don't wanna go back." He frowned.

Dan wrapped an arm around Phil's waist, bringing him closer so he hug him properly. he gently ran his fingers through Phil's hair "me either" he said softly. "id rather stay here with you"

Phil smiled, nodding. He hugged Dan as tight as he could.

Dan laughed softly "don't squish me now" he grinned as he pulled away slightly to look into Phil's eyes "stay here with me?" he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"D-did you even have t-to ask?" Phil giggled, poking Dan's nose.

Dan smiled happily as he held Phil close to him "I think...I might have fallen for you" he mumbled softly.

"I-I... I know I h-have." Phil smiled.

Dan huggled Phil tighter "...I love you"

"I love you, t-too." Phil whispered.


End file.
